legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox
The Moat The first player jumps into the moat to grab a swinging rope. Both players must swing across. Silver Snakes, Red Jaguars, Green Monkeys, and Blue Barracudas advance. The Steps of Knowledge Up in Minnesota lived the biggest, strongest lumberjack of all time, Paul Bunyan. They say Paul was so big that when he was a baby it took a whole herd of dairy cattle to keep his bottle filled. With the help of Babe, his giant blue ox, he logged most of the West. Babe could haul a whole forest of logs. Paul had to dig out the Great Lakes just so she could drink. Once, during the Year of Two Winters, it snowed so hard that Paul had to dig down to find the tops of the trees. Folks all over Minnesota were snowed in. "Babe, those folks need help," said Paul, and he stacked up so much firewood on Babe's sled that even Babe struggled to pull it, sinking deep into the ground at every step. But deliver it they did, and in the spring everywhere that Babe had stepped, a lake formed. When Babe died, Paul saved her enormous iron nose ring. 1 - Silver Snakes 2 - Red Jaguars 3 - Green Monkeys 4 - Silver Snakes 5 - Green Monkeys 6 - Silver Snakes - Incorrect (not one of the three choices), Blue Barracudas 7 - Silver Snakes 8 - Red Jaguars - Incorrect (not one of the three choices), Blue Barracudas 9 - Green Monkeys The Temple Games Bells on Babe's Neck (Squirting Statue) In the first game, Michelle and Dorothy each had to shimmy up Babe's back and place a bell on her neck. Green Monkeys win 2-1 Corn (Ceiling) In the second game, Billy and Joel each had to grab an ear of corn and jump up to stick it on the ceiling. Silver Snakes win 7-2 Paul Bunyan's Giant Doorbell (Giant Steps) In the final game, each team had to work together by climbing to the top step and ring Paul Bunyan's giant doorbell. Silver Snakes win with 34 seconds left. The Temple Run The run started out with Joel sliding down into The Ledges, followed by putting 5 rocks in the Rock Quarry's bucket. Joel then entered the Laser Light Room and quickly pulled out the panels and reveal the white laser. He then traversed into The Swamp and decided not to go upstairs since the artifact is located in the King's Storeroom (as Kirk stated) and proceeded to the Dark Forest instead and quickly avoided a Temple Guard by swiftly busting through the wall into the Mine Shaft and climbed up to the ladder into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, where was one room away from the nose ring with over 2 minutes remaining. After assembling the silver monkey, he entered the King's Storeroom, grabbed the nose ring, climbed down the central shaft, and rushed out of the temple and escaped with 55 seconds to spare! 'Temple Run Results' Watch Trivia *This is the first of three episodes to not have any temple guards encountered. The other two episodes were The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain and The Broken Trident of Poseidon. *This was the only Silver Snakes Victory of Season two. *As Joel plowed into the Mine Shaft, the dark forest tree's arms moved. *Joel is one of six contestants to compete on Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge. *Kirk Fogg's voice was dubbed over during the Temple Run. *This episode marks the debut of Temple Layout XII and The first appearance of The Rock Quarry, The Laser Light Room, and The Lightning Room. Category:Season 2 Category:Silver Snakes Category:Win Category:Solo Run Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Layout XII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Signature Runs Category:Perfect Run Category:Under One Minute Remaining